land_of_anor_mundusfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleshshaping
The Basics Fleshshaping allows the caster to reshape his flesh into whatever form he wishes. Flesh shaping is considered as Alteration for dispelling or saving throws. Spells which affect self can be used on another if they are slotted on a slot one level higher than normal. Thus the "Claws" spell slotted as a level two spell can be cast on another being provided it does not struggle. Specialists: Fleshshapers Fleshshapers are the artist of flesh, using their hands and magical powers to reform the flesh, creating new wonders or abominations of life. Their's is a rare and exotic art that is hardly accesible to others. Only them have the ability to teach other wizards the secret to unlock the art of the flesh. *Like all specialist, Fleshshapers receive an extra spell slot per level. *Shapers have a +1 to save against alteration spells. And their enemies are at -1 to save against fleshshaping spells *Due to the mastery of their bodies, from level Level 17, they begin aging at half speed. *At level 20, a shaper has unlocked the secret to mastering lifeforce, thus giving him an extra hitpoint per level he has. Banned Schools: *Conjuration/summoning *Illusion/Phantasm Racial Requirement: Elf, Half-Elf, Human, Gnome. Attribute Requirement: Dex 16, Int 12. Spell List Level One *Shape Self - Minor - Can temporarily change basic facial features, eyes, hair, nose, mouth. *Claws - create claws that strike for 1d4 damage. *Voice Shaping - Caster can alter his voice to sound however he likes. Level Two *Shape Self - Improved version of shape self, caster can move his mass around and alter his bone structure and placement slightly. *Robe of Flesh - The caster can secrete a silky substance in any shape he wishes to form clothes. The silk will degrade to nothing if taken away from the caster. *Talons - Grows talon on both hands and feet, 1d6 damage and allows scaling of walls and trees. *Howl Shaping - The caster can change his voice to anything, including animals and monsters. Level Three *Sense Shaping - The caster may change his senses, moving his hearing range, gaining echo location, infravision, heightened sense of smell and taste. Cannot create senses from nothing, a blind man will not see in the infravision range. *Shape Size - The caster may change his size by up to 50% more or less. He remain with the same stats and weight however. *Hold Shape - The caster may cast this to prevent his reshapen flesh to get back to normal. *Clean Canvas - Instantly remove any reshaped part of the target Level Four *Chimera 4th level - The caster may fuse two regular animals into one being, the creature however unless separated will die when the spell expire. Animals must be within the same size category or 1 above/below. *Change Self - Greater 4th level - The caster may change any trait about his body including gender, age, race, Level Five *Extra Limb - Allows the caster to sprout an extra pair of arms, legs, wings or a prehensile tail. *Animal Form - Allow the user to become any animal he wishes for a while. *Regenerate - Allow the caster to regenerate lost body parts. The target must still be alive. No hit point are restored this way due to the shock of the operation. Level Six *Improved Chimera - Same as chimera, except magical creatures may be combined. *Living Chimera - Same as chimera, the creature will keep on living but may not reproduce. *Warform - Allow the user to temporarily change into a monster. (see spell details) Level Seven *Genesis of the Body - Allow the caster to create a new body for a raise dead spell (requires a small bit of the original) or create an entirely new human or demihuman body. The body has no conscience unless a soul trap, wish, reincarnation or other spell is used. The new body's stats are rolled like a new character for the second option. Level Eight *Synthesis of the Beast - Allow the combination of two animals into one being, permanently. Both animal must not struggle. This creates a new species. Level Nine *Magnum Opus - Change the caster or target into a Theurge *Metamorphosis - Allows for complete and permanent change of race and or gender, including attributes, natural abilities, the ability to have children and aging process. The change cannot transform one into a magical creature or a being more than 2 size category appart from him. *Synthesis of Flesh - This spell will combine two non magical creatures into one being, permanently. Both creature must not struggle. This will create an entirely new species of creatures. Category:Magic Category:Fleshshaping Category:Custom Content